What Lies Beneath
by Lisa Arken
Summary: Set in 1.19. What possibilities does Stefan have instead of exercising to blow off steam and get the human blood out of his system? / It's a 'missing scene' that just came to my mind and forced me to write it. / Stefan/Damon


So... Let's play "spot the mistakes"! Just kidding :D  
Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes in there.

Love, Lisa.

* * *

What Lies Beneath

After Anna and her mother had left Damon looked at the golden thing in his hand before carelessly stuffing it into his jeans pocket and entering the house. It seemed empty but Stefan had got to be there. Damon had followed him after the little 'incident' earlier.

When he descended the few steps to the parlor a blurred flash rushed through the huge room. Before he knew what was going on he was literally swept off his feet and painfully smashed into the wall. His head made a cracking sound colliding with the adamant stone.

"Why did you tell her?" Stefan's face showed up above him, distorted with rage. He had taken off his suit jacket and was breathing heavily.

"I saved your ass," the elder replied through suffering gritted teeth due to the pain in the back of his head, "If I hadn't told her she wouldn't have been there, which means you'd have ripped this blonde girl right apart." With an elegant movement he jumped back to his feet after his head had healed.

Stefan snorted and stepped closer. "Since when do you care?"

"I don't," His brother had back his self-control and made an innocent face, "But since the Founders Council is highly alarmed and I'm not exactly dying to get our cover blown we really need to endeavor a bit_ more_ to attract a bit_ less_ attention."

"That's actually funny, coming from you," Stefan retorted. His eyes were glistening with hunger, fury and something else. But before Damon was able to decipher what it was he was slammed against the wall yet again.

Slowly anger rose inside the older vampire. To be treated this way wasn't quite what he was used to. He met his approaching brother halfway, grabbed him and tossed him over the wooden desk in the middle of the room. But faster than a lightning he was back and Damon flinched involuntarily.

"Right now I'm stronger than you," Stefan reached out and seized him by the collar, "You didn't feed for some time and I'm practically _filled up_ with blood of this Amber girl."

Damon snorted and looked down at Stefan's hands, seeming pretty unimpressed. "Alright. And what use are you gonna make of that? Killing me? Then go ahead." He didn't mean it. It would have been more than he gave his little brother credit for.

But contrary to his expectations the younger raced forwards and clutched at his throat pinning him to the wall so rude the air rushed out of his lungs.

"Maybe I should do that," Stefan's face was near his, "But … there's something else I should've done a long time ago."

Damon didn't get the time to ask questions before Stefan kissed him roughly.

He was completely caught by surprise which explained his slow reflexes. For a second he just let it happen but then he grabbed the other's shoulders and shoved him back so hard he connected with the table a few meters away again.

"Are you nuts?" Damon shouted furious, pushing himself off the wall, "What do you think you're doing?"

Within less than a millisecond his brother reappeared just inches away before grabbing and kissing him again.

Damon let out a surprised gasp and this time his attempts to break free seemed to be only half-hearted. His hands clenched around Stefan's upper arms, tight enough to bruise but not exactly pushing away.

His self-control crumbled quickly with Stefan pressing against him. He didn't even know why he let it happen, he just did.

His brother's fingers gripped his raven-black hair and pulled him closer, possessively and not gently at all. His other hand was wrapped around the elder's waist.

Stefan deepened their kiss crowding Damon against the wall, making him gasp for unneeded air.

Their mouths parted when the younger let go of his brother's lips, tightening the grip of his hand buried in Damon's hair and tearing his head back, making him bite his lip.

With his own lips Stefan traced his brother's jaw line and moved further down across the vulnerable carotid biting the soft flesh, not enough to break the skin but not gently either and definitely enough to have Damon squirm.

The elder wasn't able to stifle a pleased moan. His hands flew to the buttons of Stefan's shirt and fumbled them open.

"God," he murmured when his younger brother's hands moved underneath his clothing. Pressing closer into the touch he whispered hoarsely: "Too long … Way too long."

Stefan grinned and shook his shirt off his shoulders before pulling out Damon's jacket and tossing it carelessly into a corner. "Yeah, I guess now I get why you wanted me to drink human blood _so_ badly. It's definitely been too long."

The elder just replied with a low growl, catching hold of Stefan and kissing him eagerly again. When their tongues met heat shot up his spine and he groaned into Stefan's mouth.

Both restlessly panting and moaning, skin touched skin when they managed to get rid of their clothes.

"Jeez," the younger gasped when Damon's grip tightened in his hair, "God, wanna fuck you." The words came out breathlessly and went right through Damon's body.

"Uh-huh," was all he managed to say between their searing kisses. "Bed," he added disjointedly whereupon he felt the slight nod at his neck where Stefan had buried his head again by now.

Not even a second later they were upstairs stumbling into one of the many bedrooms. To a viewer it would have been looked like they'd just vanished.

Damon gasped in surprise when he was shoved onto the soft mattress. In the next instant Stefan was on top of him capturing his lips in a needing kiss. His hands moved across his older brother's body down his shorts, taking them off as well and throwing them trough the room.

Without a warning he gripped Damon's rock-hard cock with a firm hand, making him choke due to the sudden sensation. A loud moan ripped from his throat, body shuddering. "Oh god," he panted tossing his head around.

Stefan couldn't help but grin. "Not quite." His hands roamed over the elder's tanned skin, making his flesh crawl in a way he hadn't felt for decades. And it wasn't enough by far. All his nerves were more sensitive than they'd been for a very long time if not more than they'd _ever_ been.

He groaned out when he felt Stefan's lips on his own once again. His hands shot up clinging around the other's shoulders.

After what presumably had been minutes but had felt like seconds he pulled back a fraction of an inch to murmur breathlessly: "Stef, please!"

Immediately a smirk spread across the younger's face and he playfully bit Damon's lower lip. "Damon Salvatore begging… Suppose, human blood's not that of a bad idea after all."

The beginning smile tugging at the corners of Damon's mouth was instantly wiped away by the sudden intrusion of Stefan pushing in. The hot pain flashed through him and made him tense. His throat let out a choked cry, one hand clenching in the sheet, the other trying to grab hold of his brother's back, nails digging deep into the skin.

Stefan didn't get disturbed by that. His grin widened. "Good thing you've got something like a high pain tolerance," he panted, hands gripping Damon's hips, keeping them from shifting.

The older vampire huffed out what probably was an insult. Stefan just silenced him with a fierce kiss. Although he definitely had a hard time holding still he let Damon get used to the sensation.

When the burning ache eased up a bit his body began to relax and the tension slowly faded away. He gave a short nod to tell Stefan to fucking take him already.

He didn't need to be told twice to do as commanded and pulled back almost completely before forcefully sliding right back in. Just in order to remain still then.

Damon groaned out in frustration. He quickly wrapped his legs around Stefan's waist, having him moan.

"Come on, dammit!" the elder nearly growled before gasping loud in surprise 'cause Stefan had bitten him into his collar bone. The small wound was already healing.

"Patience." The younger brother gave a soft chuckle whereupon Damon's fingers clamped around his biceps so firm he'd leave bruises. His eyes locked on Stefan's, holding his gaze. "Fuck. Me," he breathed out.

The other laughed slightly. "That doesn't work on me," he pointed out with a wink.

Damon snorted but when his little brother finally continued his movements, thrusts hard and deep, the bitchy retort he'd been about to utter got stuck in his throat.

He moaned loudly, hand smashing against the headboard to brace himself. The old wood gave a bad cracking but surprisingly resisted the sudden force.

Damon's limbs were set on fire. To his stretched senses every feeling was overwhelming, making his body turn and toss till Stefan had had it to the limit and grasped the elder's thighs, grip bruising, and used his strength to keep him still.

His lips descended on Damon's chest, tracing the muscles underneath the sweat-slick skin. Suddenly a firm hand grabbed his chin dragging him towards his brother. Their kiss was searing hot and almost brutal but neither of them actually gave a damn.

The pace quickly increased to an inhuman speed. Moaning and panting echoed through the room, maybe even through the hallway 'cause they'd missed to close the door.

Pounding hard into his brother's tight heat Stefan hit his prostate with every single thrust, making him shake and shudder with arousal and such desperate desire he'd deny later.

His sweaty bangs stuck to his forehead but he didn't bother to care when his back arched off the bed closer towards Stefan.

"Jesus, Stef, so good … I can't … I'mma…" The words stumbled out of his mouth incoherently but the younger seemed to understand.

"I know," he breathed and squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the strong muscles clench around his cock, "Me too." His hand moved to Damon's hard-on and began to stroke it firmly.

The older brother gasped for air and noticed he'd been holding his breath a while without knowing it.

The sensation was both way too much and not enough at all. His mind seemed to have disappeared into thin air. "Stefan!" he shouted for no apparent reason.

The younger groaned out, shifted and changed the angle in order to drive into the other man any deeper and kissed him briefly before biting down hard into his neck till the sweet blood flooded his own mouth.

As though it was what Damon had needed and been craving for, a dry scream ripped from his throat and he came all over their bodies, every single muscle tensing and clamping down on Stefan's dick almost painfully.

Digging his nails carelessly into Damon's flesh he reached his climax as well, moaning out loud. Incredible heat rushed through them both during their orgasms.

Stefan nearly collapsed onto Damon and braced himself on his elbows. Catching their breaths the younger slowly pulled out making his brother grimace due to the burning friction his sore muscles caused.

Stefan settled himself next to Damon on the mattress staring up to the ceiling, not noticing the elder was doing the same.

Now once the heat of the moment was over and gone the situation got awkward. Neither said a word. Still breathing heavily they just lay next to each other without even touching.

When suddenly the door bell rang the two of them shot up in unison.

"I'm gonna go get that," Damon muttered under his breath and hurried. Stefan just gave a slight nod collecting his things and heading for his own room.

Lightning-fast the older brother had pulled his clothes back on and when he opened the huge front door of the boarding house he faced Elena who looked a bit confused and chiefly desperate.

"What's wrong?" He tried to keep calm while his thoughts were still virtually tripping over one another.

She exhaled heavily. "You gotta help me with Stefan."

_The end_


End file.
